whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander the Great vs. Shaka Zulu
Weapons Simulation Overall Winner: Alexander the Great Fight Shaka Zulu is on the hunt. What he does not know is that the world's greatest conqueror is out on a quest to crush Africa. Alexander sees the African warlord, oxhide shield in hand, barrel toward him. Shaka Zulu immediately hurled his bone crushing Iwisa staff with his free hand, however, the undefeated champion raised his hoplong, thus feeling the full force of the impact without getting hurt himself. Alexander immediately got his sarissa and thrusted it in Shaka's path. Although initially intimidated by the pike, the leader of the Zulus suddenly brings his iron axe down on the wooden part extended, and in a combo move, spat poison in Alexander's face, who manages to block it with his hoplong shield. Shaka did not really expect that, in the next second, the backup head of the sarissa would graze his chest. The heat of the wound, though not fatal, enraged him. Shaka brought down his Zulu axe on the other head of the sarissa as he jumped toward Alexander, who threw the splintered remains of his spear at Shaka. But as the African lunged at the Macedonian, Alexander brought out his Kopis and slashed it at Shaka. Shaka embedded his axe in Alexander's shield and pulled his weapon off, along with the Basileus of Macedon's shield, disarming both of them. Shaka immediately brought out his iklwa and thrusted it at the greek, although the bronze cuirass held. Alexander delivered two consecutive slashes to Shaka's shield. Annoyed that his shield is reduced to a small trapezoid, Shaka threw it at his opponent's face before he thrusted his iklwa at Alexander. Alexander immediately smirked as he thought of a crafty way of how to end the fight. He ran off into the bushes. Shaka chased him, shouting "ZULU! ZULU! ZULU!", as his adrenaline level rose. He immediately ran through the bushes as he chased his bronze adversary. Then he heard Alexander shout out. Shaka did not understand it until a huge rusty spear skewered his stomach. Alexander's hidden ballista turned out to have gotten him. At once, Alexander came out of his hiding place, along with his men, and asked for his gastraphetes. The dying barbarian got shocked as Alexander accepted the huge crossbow from Parmenion. The warrior king immediately rested one end of the weapon on his stomach and positioned the other end on his opponent's head. The gastraphetes glinted in the sun, being adorned with jewels set into its sides and strips of gold running across the bronze bow (it belongs to Alexander, so, of coarse, it has to be royal). Shaka would've admired it if it wasn't going to be the weapon to finish him off. And the last thing Shaka saw is the horrifying sight of Alexander putting a rusty arrow on the weapon. And, in one quick move, Alexander flicked the trigger. Alexander then reentered the tent, putting the iklwa of zulu alongside his own kopis. Later that day, under the sunset, the sillhouete of Alexander and his army marched toward a vast patch of land, preparing to end the reign of the Zulus... Deadliest Warrior: Competition